The present invention relates to utensils and, more particularly, to a utensil liquid dispenser device.
Currently, it is inconvenient counting condiment calories and difficult to have any control of the condiment amount applied to each bite. There are no devices designed to attach to a common eating utensil that are intended to directly apply condiments. It is inconvenient applying controlled amounts of liquid toward one end of an eating or cooking or serving utensil with one hand while using a utensil with the other hand. It is also difficult to do so with the utensil and liquid applicator in the same hand.
As can be seen, there is a need for a utensil liquid dispenser device allowing an individual to accurately count calories and control condiment intake and application.